In Love
by ZayIsStillSparkleStars
Summary: "Because, love is worthless and dumb. It only breaks us." Originally planned as a three shot. NaLu. GruVia. BixAnna. Not the terrible Natsu/Lucy/Lisanna love triangle. It's just a simple idea of a simple story. RATED T FOR A REASON. / title changed from "Forever And Ever"
1. My eternal unrequited love

**notes: **I like this idea. It came to me when I was in the shower. Lol. So embarrassing.

**warning: **Rated T for a reason. Extreme cursing and mild sexual content. Very mild. YOUNG READERS PLEASE BEWARE. Thank you.

* * *

_There are Princesses and Princes. Princesses will be bound to be with their Princes forever. They will be always in love. Forever and ever in love. And they will be living happily ever after. _

_But here it is very different. Our little story starts with three best friends. One is in an unrequited love. The other does not believe in true love at all. The last one tries to fit in no matter what. But one thing is for sure, their stories are very interesting tales. _

* * *

Chapter 1

My Eternal Unrequited Love

_Lisanna's POV_

"Everyone's got a boyfriend these days." I sighed leaning down on the table. I took a munch out of my cheese burger and drank some orange juice. It was lunch. Gray and I were waiting in the cafeteria. Natsu was extremely late today.

"So worthless." Gray muttered, staring at his phone. He was texting Natsu. Worthless dumb texts.

"It's the trend!" I threw my hands in the air, defending the couple on front of us. Gray just made a face. "Where the hell is Natsu?"

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

I ran past the hallways. I just finished my band practice and I bet Lisanna and Gray must be waiting for me. I have some big news to tell them.

I made the last turn, entering the cafeteria. I almost fell but this was too exciting to pass through. Lisanna waved at me. She had the 'you are late' scowl on her face.

I smiled and sat in my seat. Gray gave me a hideous look. "Where the fuck were you?"

"Lucy-Lucy kissed me." I stammered. Lisanna jumped up from her seat. "Are you serious!? This is not the time for jokes, Natsu. Be serious for once."

"No, Lisanna. I'm not kidding. She really kissed me. Like this." I stuck out my tongue and swirled it in mid air. Gray made a disgusting face and Lisanna was still not convinced.

"Natsu, we are the losers. Lucy's queen bee. I can't believe it. Not even if I tried."

"Yeah, Natsu." Gray looked at me with a serious look. "Lucy doesn't know anything about you except your name."

"I'm telling you. I'm not lying. Here she comes. Let me prove it you." I stood up and ran towards Lucy and her popular friends.

"I'm telling you! The only thing she knows about you is your name!" Gray yelled after me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. When will my friends take me seriously.

"Lucy!" I yelled. She turned around. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Her hair swayed and her eyes fluttered shut. She was beautiful. Like a movie star.

"What is it?" Her sweet, song-like voice asked me. I literally melted right there.

"My friends doesn't believe me about the kiss today." Her eyebrows furrowed, as if she was very confused. "I want to prove it to them."

"What kiss are you talking about?" She asked, totally clueless. Her friends began snickering.

"Like this." I did the same presentation I did to Gray and Lisanna.

"If you're talking about anything with tongue, then you did _tongue_ the _drum_." She gave me a sympathized look and left.

"What a weirdo."

"He's such a creep."

"Daydreamer Dragneel." Her friends muttered behind her back. I knew Lucy would never insult anyone.

"Actually, now she knows that you're a weirdo too." Gray called.

I walked back to the table, feeling weak in my legs. "I don't understand." I told them.

"I do." Lisanna told me. "You had a daydream again, Daydreamer Dragneel." She chuckled the last part.

"I don't understand either." Gray began. "I thought Lucy was more of the violin type." He said, making the shape of the hourglass. "A drum. That's more of Risley Law." Gray made a disgusted face.

"Don't even think about it." Lisanna sighed.

"I can't except this. I did kiss Lucy Heartfilia." I kept saying to myself. Lisanna looked at me. "Natsu, build a bridge and get over it." Sarcasm laced her words.

"I can't!" I yelled at her. She was nothing close to scared.

"You can. Just forget it. Like that time when you and Lucy apparently kissed in the locker room. And that other time when you and Lucy apparently kissed under the mistletoe." She stood up and yelled at me.

"Fine." I muttered. Lisanna sat down, breathing hard. "You have an unrequited love, Natsu."

"Shut up." I mustered. Gray gave a look at me. "Why would you even love her? I mean what's the point of that."

"Gray, everyone is in love. Might as well blend in." Lisanna gave a weak smile. After that, three of us had lunch, slowly and quietly.

* * *

Gray's POV

I waved bye to Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu must be having a hard time. He hardly talked. Lisanna seemed to feel uncomfortable too. It's all love's fault. I despise it.

"Gray-sama!" Not again. I whizzed past the hallways and ran into English Class. I went to the very back of the class and pretended to read a book.

I saw her come in and sit beside me. "I made you lunch." She said, handing me a lunchbox.

"Sorry. I don't want it." She frowned and pulled it back.

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

She began drumming her fingers on the desk. It was driving me nuts. She looked at me and patted my hand. "Please don't hesitate to tell me."

"I DON'T NEED ANYTHING, JUVIA! Just leave me alone, please." Juvia had a look of surprise on her face. She clearly didn't see it coming. She slowly got up from her seat and went to sit somewhere else. Great. I just made her sad.

That was too, love's fault.

* * *

**notes: **YO! I'm really happy today and also I felt like this. Juvia doesn't speak in third perspective. KEEP IN MIND THAT LISANNA IS NOT THE ONE WHO HAS THE UNREQUITED LOVE THING OKAY.


	2. Do I love her?

Chapter 2

Do I love her?

_Lisanna's POV _

I couldn't believe it. I was the only one excluded. Even Natsu and Gray are in love. Well, maybe not Gray. Still, I can't stand being alone. I am so disappointed.

"Hey, Lisanna. How's life today?" Bixlow asked me. He was one of the populars. He usually hits on me, at Science. I hate having him as my lab partner, but what could I do? If I was a popular I could've told a teacher. They would gladly change my seat.

He probably flirts with me because, I had a body. Meh, he probably slept with most of the girls in my grade. I hate players.

"Go away Bixlow. I'm not in the mood for your flirting." I just had an argument with Natsu. Nobody even stood up for his side, even Gray. He was too busy not caring. Gray and Natsu were my only family, other than Elfman and Mirajane. They were there since childhood.

"Oh. What's bothering you babe?" I hate it when he calls me that. "I told you not to call me that! I don't like you or your flirty attitude! I just want an A on this project so please stop disturbing me!" I yelled at his face, picking up the leg of an bisected frog.

"Fiesty." He chuckled. "That's exactly what I love about you, Lisa. You have a different personality. Hard to get?"

"I am not Lisa." I muttered trying to ignore him.

"Well, not yet. When I finally become your boyfriend, your name will totally change into Lisa." He leant on the table. I pushed his hand off. He was making me do all this gross bisecting and he was just sitting right there smirking at me—_wait what? _

_When I finally become your boyfriend? _

That was unexpected. My whole face glowed red and I was beyond embarrassed.

"Idiot. Don't just say things like that." I whispered.

He chuckled again, holding my hand. "See you later." He whispered into my ear, before kissing my cheek. He then ran away yelling, "My life is complete!"

I was too petrified to even move. He just _kissed_ me. On the cheek. I flushed into a deep red color. That's when I realized.

_"BIXLOW YOU FUCKING IDIOT! GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME FINISH THIS PROJECT!"_

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

It was math and algebra class. I was staring at the back of Lucy's head. Her beautiful head.

"You sure do have a boner for her." Gajeel Redfox smirked. He had that cocky smile on his face, he usually has when he's annoying someone to deaths extend.

"Go kiss Levy." I smirked back.

He glared at me and threw a paper rocket at me. I quirked my eyebrows and took it.

_Fuck you Dragneel. Anyway tell Heartfilia her head looks huge. _

I almost slammed my head in the desk. Her head does not look huge. And seriously, that was the worst pickup line in the history of worst pickup lines. I took a piece of paper and scribbled on it.

_Oh please. That was the worst thing in HISTORY._

I threw it at Gajeel. He caught it in mid air and read it. He smirked again.

"REDFOX! DRAGNEEL! DETENTION FOR NOTE PASSING!"

Oh man, I am so embarrassed. Even Lucy was looking at me.

* * *

Gray's POV

I went to Juvia and told her.

"I'm sorry. I was just a bit off today."

"I can see that." She said, not even looking at me. She was disgusted of how I acted in front of the whole class.

"I'm so sorry Juvia. I'll even eat the lunch you made me." I smiled at her. She slowly looked.

"You will?"

"I promise."

"YAY! I am so happy!" Juvia smiled and took my hand.

I don't understand. I can't stand it if she's sad. What is wrong with me? What do I feel for her?

* * *

**notes:** —


	3. Can't accept it

Chapter 3

Can't accept it

_Lisanna's_ _POV_

To hell with Bixlow. Seriously. Now I have this weird feeling that he keeps on stalking me. And really, it does not feel good at ALL.

After what happened at Science, I tried to ignore him. Too bad I had Math and Algebra with that dude. He keeps on bugging me in different ways. This time, probably has to be the WORST.

"Hey Lisanna."

"Go away."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled at him. The teacher gave us a weird look, as if daring us to say another word. I obeyed and continued with my sum.

"Jeez," Bixlow gave the teacher a glare and started to touch my arm. I gave him the worst death glare ever. He rolled his eyes and took my hand in his. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

Girls and boys in my class stared at us, confused. Hell, even _I_ was confused. Even the teacher pushed her glasses a but further, staring at the commotion.

Bixlow stared into my eyes, making me fidget weirdly. "Lisanna, my sweet." He muttered huskily. I blushed lightly. The teacher stood up staring at us. Some girls had jealous looks and guys had weird looks on their faces.

"The way you make me feel, really turns me on.." He muttered.

_OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG_. He just quoted a Michael Jackson song lyric! To me! A popular just quoted Michael Jackson to me—wait a minute! I began blushing uncontrollably, totally unwillingly.

He suddenly smirked and lowered his head, kissing my hand lightly. My eyes went wide and I screamed, inside my head of course. Then suddenly realizing the situation I stood up and ran out of the classroom.

WORST. BIXLOW. MOMENT. EVER.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

"Your fault. End of story." I growled Gajeel. He sighed at me.

"We both know it was you, who got me, busted."

"Fine, whatever." I gave him the 'Lisanna' look. He shrugged it off. We went up to the roof, and Gajeel lit a cigarette.

"You'll die cause' of that." I told him. He shrugged again, breathing out smoke.

"I'd rather."

What was with this guy? He's so suspicious. Like he almost wants to die. What's so cool about dying anyway?!

"You are weird." I said, going back to class. I wonder why I even bothered to follow him.

* * *

Gray's POV

My mouth was stuffed. Filled to the brim from Juvia's awesome bento. Why did I even bother refusing? This stuff is so good.

"Uh Gray.." Juvia fidgeted, blushing.

"What?" I asked, stuffing more into my mouth.

"Your clothes..."

"AHHH!" How did I even lose them?

Juvia started laughing at my reaction. First I felt offended, but then I smiled too. She had an awesome laugh.

"You sound cute." I told her, unwillingly. After that being said, I quickly put my hand on my mouth.

Juvia stopped laughing and started blushing.

What is wrong with me?

* * *

notes: BixAnna is on to me. It's so adorably cute.


	4. If Anything

**notes: **So my updating spree is going to end with obviously, AWFTBCC, the BixLi fic.

* * *

**If Anything**

_Lisanna's POV_

Ahahaha, my life sucks. Bixlow sucks. School ended, and it was the worst five minutes of my life, waiting for Elfman and Mira-Nii.

"There's the bitch who stole Bixlow from me!" Evergreen, one of the Lucy Heartfilia Fanclub members, pointed at me, snarling dangerously. I was scared. What else would I be? Evergreen is one of the best fighters in the whold school, other than Mira-Nii and Erza, the student council president.

I tried hiding next to the gate, visibly shivering. This was not going to be pretty. Evergreen growled at me. "That whore has some lessons to learn." I heard Flare Corona say. She was Evergreen's follower. "Fuck yes, she does." Evergreen glared at me. "Such pity on her, she's a fucking idiot for doing that." Angel said to me.

Suddenly, three of them started closing on me. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. My legs felt wobbly and I was petrified of them.

"Nii-chan! Stop that!" Someone yelled from behind me. I looked back to see Yukino Aguria. Come to think of it, she does look surprisingly like Angel. "Sorano, back off!" Lucy said to them. She appeared to be going home with her friend, Yukino when she saw my fate. My poor fate.

"Please don't call me that, Lu-Chan." Sorano said to Lucy, in a surprisingly kind voice. How much she's trying to save her reputation. Evergreen glared one more time at me and left, along with Flare. I was so scared, I put my hand on my face, only to feel tears.

_No, I'm not crying in front of Heartfilia or Aguria. _

They are both rich and they'll only look down on me more. Frustrated, I ran away from the scene. Tears spilling from my eyes. This was all Bixlow's fault. Why does he have to do this to me?!

"Hey!" I heard Lucy's concerned voice. "What's your name?!"

I continued to run away, straight to my home.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

Life's a fucking bitch. Sorry, if you think it's awesome. You must be some rich brat or a stupid popular dick. Well, let me tell you, if you are from a _average_ family like mine, and have _average_ marks on tests, and _average_ popularity, I'm sure you might die.

"Can you stop glaring at the wall and mumbling things! It's so fucking creepy.." Gajeel pulled on the "WTF" face on me.

"Don't judge me. Only god can judge me." I glared at him.

"You really are a fucking creep. Get away from me!"

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING JUDGE ME OKAY!"

"YOU TWO! THIS IS DETENTION, MIND YOUR LANGUAGE!" The teacher yelled at us, standing up to show her point.

"You idiot."

"Fuck you."

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO MIND YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"Fuck off," Gajeel whispered. Oh my god, I knew the teacher was going to hear that. Wtf was with this guy. Seriously, that emo freak.

The teacher took 3 breaths and went out of the class for one minute. Probably to get her mind off things. She returned with a fake smile and looked at us.

"Redfox, principal's office."

Gajeel scoffed. He stood up, took his things and left. I don't really know what was going to happen in there, but one thing was for sure, this guy needs some lessons to teach.

* * *

_Gray's POV_

I was heading to find Natsu, but I remembered, the dope had gotten in to detention. I scoffed, now I'm supposed to go alone. No, Gray Fullbuster does not go alone.

"Gray?" I heard Juvia's slightly german-ish accent. It was cute, I had to admit. Wait what? I did not just say that!

"Uh, hey?" I turned around to fully face her. She had her hair covering half of her face. I noticed it right away. She never had done that, ever.

"What are you covering?" I asked, worried. She turned to her left, covering it all up. "Oh, it's nothing."

"No it's something, alright." I said, pushing the hair off her face. I gasped. Her face was red, as if someone slapped her. What the fuck?! That's the meanest thing ever! I mean, I can agree, if it was to some bitch like Evergreen or Minerva, but Juvia. She's kind, what the hell did she ever do to anyone! I am going to find out and beat the crap out of them.

_Her ex-boyfriend._ I quickly turned around and marched back into the school. Sol is going to have his fucking ass whooped.

"Gray, don't be mad. It's just, I fell off the stairs!" She tried to stop me, holding on my hands. "Gray please don't!"

"I will!" I looked into her eyes. "I will never forgive anyone who did this to you!"

I knew that the Element 4 or whatever they called themselves would be in school after classes. They would hangout. I knew that, because Juvia and Gajeel used to be with them.

"Gray stop!" Juvia yelled at me. I couldn't stop. Not even if I tried. Whoever did this to her is going to pay.

"Gray!"

As I entered the school again, I saw Natsu and Gajeel come out.

"You are an idiot! What the hell did gramps say?"

"Gramps? The principal is gramps? Whatever, he said that I should mind my tongue or somethin' like that."

Suddenly Natsu caught me. "Hey Gray! Where the hell are you going?"

"To get revenge." I smirked at them. I saw Natsu's eyes lighten up while Gajeel furrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell does that mean?"

"A fight." Natsu grinned, before running after me. "Aw hell yeah!" Gajeel lit up.

"Come on." I waved at them.

"Who exactly are we beating up?" Natsu asked.

"The Element 4."

"Makes it even better." Gajeel grinned.

"Bro, I thought you were part of them."

"I was. But you know how girl's bash on their ex's. Think of it that way." He smirked. We ran to the back of the school.

* * *

**notes:** OMFG A FIGHT'S COMING! Who else piped up for that!


End file.
